Snapshots of Babylon 5
by DyloniusFunk
Summary: 100 oneshots. Please read, enjoy, and review, not necessarily in that order.
1. Beginings1

Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at Babylon 5 fic, so I hope you like it. First off, I should explain the format I'm using. There is a Live Journal setup by someone called fanfic100 that is running The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge. The idea is to select a fandom, and using a chart of 100 words, do a one shot drabble for each of them. I actually learned about the challenge from mentalsunflower over at the Fruits Basket anime section. I decided it was a good idea and here I am now, doing my own 100 fics. I'm not enrolled in the contest officially or anything like that, I'm simply using the topic chart for my own set of fics. I should not I may not go in order. For example, right now the next topic is Middle. Well I'm not getting any ideas for Middle. However, Enemies, which is #22 is giving me plenty of ideas. Anyway, I hope you like my little stories. I should say that there will be spoilers if you've never seen the show, but that's the risk you take for reading fanfic for a show you've never seen. This story is set after the battle of Coriana 6 as the fleet returns back to Babylon 5. Enjoy

* * *

**Beginnings.**

Sheridan looked out the window as the ship continued its trek back to Babylon 5. All around it were the ships that comprised the Army of Light which had only hours ago won the Shadow War. Well, won might be an overstatement. The Shadow's themselves decided there time was up, and with the Vorlons and Lorien, left to join their brethren beyond the rim. And now it was the Third Age. A new age. A chance for the younger races to make their own destiny. A chance to screw it all up

That was the thing about beginnings. There's so much potential. A solider at the beginning of his military career, all psyched up, ready to face the challenges and overcome them to advance in his career. A businessman facing new clients, ready to put on a good face and start things off on the right foot. And now an entire race with a beginning. Many races actually. All of them at their own beginning. Their own age. Where would they go from here? What would they do? Would they maintain the alliance that had served them so well these last several months? Or would they splinter off and start to fight amongst themselves, readying for possible Centauri incursions, or even the machinations of President Clarke. What would they do with this new beginning, this new chance , this new age? Those were the thoughts circling through Sheridan's head as he watched the fleet hover around the Minbari cruiser as it made it's way back to the station.

John Sheridan did not get much sleep that night.


	2. Christmas92

A/N: Hello again. Well I know it's been a while but this is harder than I thought it would be. I figured since this is the holiday, it's a good time to get Christmas done. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. This takes place near the end of Season 3 in the weeks between "Shadow Dancing" and the end of "ZaHa'Dum". Not canon in anyway, just my ideas on what some thoughts Delenn may have had during that time period.

* * *

**Christmas**

Ambassador Delenn couldn't help but notice that the Zocalo had begun to take on an air and appearance very different from its usual motif. Normally the place had a dark feel, with blacks and browns of the merchant's carts and the grey of the walls and corridors of the station. But now the place had a green feel. It was everywhere this green, green and red as well. Delenn knew what it meant, that it was time once again for the holiday the humans called Christmas

Delenn had taken it upon herself to study human traditions and customs as part of her research before she took the post as ambassador to Babylon 5. She knew that if she were to understand humans better, she must understand where they came from, and what they honored,. And one facet of their society that she found fascinating was the holiday of Christmas.

It was a fascinating holiday. It was originally meant to celebrate the birth of a religious icon named Jesus Christ, a messiah figure who would start a whole new religion on Earth. As time went on, different tales and legends were attached top the holiday. It was traditionally celebrated on the 25 day of the last month of the year, though scientific study had for a while now proved that the birth of Jesus most likely didn't take place at that time. Nonetheless, the tradition held. Throughout the years, the purpose of the holiday began to change. Eventually it becomes a symbol of commercialism, an icon of greed and the power of capitalism. People would horde shopping centers in mobs for the hot item of the year, which would be played with and then forgotten about when the child got bored and wanted something new. And yet the cycle continued for years, a mixture of religion, and commerce.

* * *

This concept fascinated Delenn, since as a member of the religious caste, the idea of mixing spirituality and commerce is something she would normally find repulsive. And yet the humans do it without a bat of an eye. She began to think that it had more to do with what the holiday itself had come to mean, beyond the dogma and the gift giving. It was a time of peace, and of joy. It was a celebration of the end of the old year and the bright promise of the new. And a time for good will on earth and peace to all men. This time of year was a time when all of humanity tried to act in harmony and good will towards fellow men, even if their beliefs differed.

And so as Delenn walked across the crowded Zocalo, with it's wreaths and it's tinsel and it's tall trees and Menorahs, she thought about all that and about what was to come, in the great war against the darkness. She thought to herself that this may be the last Christmas anyone on Babylon 5 would be able to celebrate in peace for a long time. And so Delenn, Ambassador of the Minbari Federation, and the women responsible for ordering the start of the Earth-Minbari war, silent gave a prayer, a prayer that there would be many more Christmases to come, for all of the children of the universe, wherever they may be.


End file.
